Roller bearing cages which have roller body pockets for guiding and spacing roller bodies are used in a plurality of types of roller bearings. To support the installation process, roller body cages are provided with installation aids such that it is possible to assemble the roller bearing without a large amount of expenditure.
An example would be the so-called snap-type cage which, in the case of a radial roller bearing, is introduced axially to the roller bodies which are already arranged in the runways and is snapped into the same. To this end, the snap-type cage has a rear region and a pocket region, the pocket region being provided for receiving and guiding the roller bodies and the rear region being provided for transmitting the axial force during the installation operation.
A snap-type cage of this type is proposed, for example, in DE 10 2005 028 756 A1.
In the case of other problems posed also, roller bearing cages have designs which support the installation of the roller bearing. As often the cohesion of a plurality of components (rings, cage and roller bodies) has already to be ensured during the installation, holding aids which hold the roller bearing components thereof temporarily together are definitely advantageous for the assembly.
In each case, the installation simplification or the installation aid creates a part of the roller bearing cage which is not necessary for the actual operation and additionally takes away installation space unnecessarily which would have been usable for a sealing arrangement or for a lubricant.